


down the road

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sakura is successfully seduced, Sasuke is arrogant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: An elf and a dwarf meet on a journey to better themselves.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	down the road

It shouldn't come as a surprise that Naruto's "friends" as he likes to call them, would turn out to be the old perverted magician and an unknown dwarf who looks like she hasn't bathed in centuries.

If he were to bend to level with her insignificant height, he would smell the stench of whatever cheap oil dwarves slather onto their bodies, see what exactly what's making her hair colour so pink.

Naruto is busy reading a map and discussing with the old pervert about things that are of no interest to him—his thoughts had been on the long way ahead and his motivations for joining the human in the first place. 

That leaves him with the female dwarf as company, not the first one he's seen in his sheltered life. Some had crossed his path, and he had seen one back home, an ambassador that didn't know any manners—wild and vulgar as the rest of his species.

The dwarf looks up, her stare not betraying any ill intent or acceptance towards him. She only raises an eyebrow as he shamelessly looks at her up and down.

"You're short," he says.

The words could have been said to divert her from the fact he had been observing her, or to break a silence he wouldn't have minded if he were with anyone else. The less talking, the better.

Her pink brows furrow, and she angles her body to face him.

"You're the heir of the Uchiha lands?"

His lips twitch, suppressing the urge to smile smugly as he nods.

"Itachi Uchiha?" she prompts.

His growing smile fades as soon as she lets those words out. He should have known better than giving the dwarf the slightest attention. The color of her hair surely isn't special, and neither is the intensity of her forest eyes.

*

"Has something happened between you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, precisely two days after they've met with the dwarf and the magician.

"Who?" he asks. He has an idea who this Sakura is. Of course their parents would name her after the most remarkable trees in this vast world.

The human grabs his arm. Sasuke hates being touched in any way, so he glares at him until Naruto loosens his grip.

"I don't know, man. This is weird. Even Kakashi felt it, the tension between you two." 

"Dwarves and elves aren't on the best terms," Sasuke points out.

"Still. Sakura-chan is a good friend. Don't hurt her, okay?"

As if he would bother. His gaze wanders to where she stands, and finds her looking directly at him. She blushes at being caught, and twirls around to go back to what she was doing.

"You may be right, Naruto," he says sarcastically, smiling wide and making the human's eyes widen, "In fact, I will apologise this instant."

He finds her looking at different plants, her gloved hands holding stems as she counts them out loud. For some reason he doesn't outright let his arrival known, observing her for a while before he coughs in his fist.

The dwarf named Sakura hums, placing the herbs carefully in a pouch before raising herself to her feet. When she turns around, she startles at the sight of him.

"Oh. You're here."

His arms cross in front of his chest. The girl can't be older than him or more experienced with danger, with the careless way she lets anyone approach her.

"Did you need something?" she asks as she steps towards him, lifting her head higher as their difference in height increases.

"Itachi is my brother. And I am Sasuke. I will inherit my father's lands once I prove myself on this journey."

Sakura nods. She tucks a wild strand of her hair behind her ear, perhaps a dwarf trick or magic she learned from the old pervert—for it triggers a very unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

"Alright, Sasuke," she says, "I too, hope for a little adventure."

She looks around them. "Master Kakashi has been teaching me about medicinal herbs. I hoped to learn more by joining him on this journey, and help Naruto realize his dream."

She removes the glove off her hand, extending it towards him. "It's an honor to meet you."

His much bigger hand wraps around hers, shaking it firmly. She looks at their hands, and then up at him, and he returns her smirk.

*

The princely elf glares at her less. Sometimes she catches him staring and frowning, a mixture of confusion and disdain that quickly shifts to his usual expressionless mask. She doesn't know what's worse, the contempt or the indifference. But it's the first elf she's ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he's handsome and intriguing, despite his arrogance. 

"Let me see your axe," he says with authority.

She looks at the heavy weapon in her hands, and hands it to him. His dark eyes scan the length of it, sample its weight. He proceeds to swings it left and right, back and forth.

"This thing is too heavy for you."

"I haven't had any problem with it," she says in her defense, taking it back in a firm grip. It's not the first jab he had sent at her today, and she has a hard time imagining he would give her free advice.

He returns later in the day with a smaller weapon. When he places it in her outstretched hand, she finds it easy to close her fingers around it. 

She swings it as easily as he wielded her old axe. 

"There. Not so bad, is it?" he asks her, letting the hint of a smile play across his lips.

"I suppose so," she retorts with a playful grin.

*

"I heard Sasuke gifted you a weapon," Master Kakashi tells her in a muffled voice. She's been staring at Sasuke for a good part of the day, watching him spare with Naruto in the sun, so when her teacher approaches her stealthily, she startles.

"Huh...yes," she says, looking away.

His eyes are round, and it would be scary if she didn't know him so well. She can almost hear his excited giggle.

"Oh… this could be exciting. Usually, Sasuke isn't very fond of the feminine crowd."

She would ask how he knows that information, but instead, she finds herself happy with that knowledge. She'd never made love—not that she hasn't had the occasion, choosing to wait until marriage. She learned not too long ago that the fiance she left at home hasn't had the courtesy to do the same, sharing his bed with half of the females she knows. That the prince refuses to pile up bed partners like conquests has him climbing higher up her esteem.

"It's just a weapon," she quips.

"Jewelry would be too forward," Kakashi chuckles. He adjusts his hat as the boys fight a little too hard, deciding it may be time to bring their spar to an end. It's not the first time it escalated.

"Give him time."

*

There are many things Sasuke learns in their little journey, but one assumption he had gets proven wrong. 

The dwarf he has originally thought as a wild little thing with terrible hygiene smells wonderful. It's either another one of those dwarf tricks, or she managed to transform those plants into a fragrance she can rub all over her body.

In any case, he doesn't care about logistics, his mind isn't on the how and why as he finds out exactly how she smells and feels, her tiny frame pressed against one hallway in the tavern. Naruto and Kakashi are out there somewhere, and for once Sasuke is grateful for the old man's smug look he addressed him as he and Sakura teamed up to search the old part of the village.

They'll take forever to catch up to them, something Sasuke is relieved of as he stares down at the shivering form in his arms. 

He didn't think the difference in their builds would be an issue. Sakura lets out a gasp as he picks her up easily, her arms wrapping around his neck as he sets her down on a relatively high bench. 

Her lips are swollen from his assault, her green eyes glinting in the dark. He finds that her breasts are much nicer without the ugly armor she wears compressing them. Her nipples are rigid, pink and sensitive as he tweaks them between his thumbs and index. 

"...Sasuke," she lets out between whimpers.

"Sakura," he answers smugly, his hand creeping towards her center. She's burning, and tight. Just one look is enough to tell it will be a very tight fit. He's never been interested in the idea of sex before. That a wild dwarf managed to change his mind with batting eyelashes raises questions.

She moans when he enters her with one finger, kissing the side of her neck as he brings her towards pleasure instead of discomfort and pain. He's seen nobles do this more often than he'd like to admit… and the reality isn't as pretty as it was depicted. 

"We're not leaving this place until I'm inside you," he whispers harshly and leaves a bruising kiss on her lips, "I'll make sure you accept me fully."

Sakura nods with teary eyes. As wet as she is, the insertion should not be a hassle—but he's much bigger than the partners she must be used to. 

He remembers being told that princes don't kneel unless they're being brought to their fall. As he descends to his knees in front of the tiny dwarf he's had the pleasure of knowing in what feels like ages ago, forgetting his title seems an easy feat. 

*

The feel of his lips and tongue had been gentle and overwhelming at the same time, his tongue offering sensations that she couldn't achieve with her little fingers. 

He'd brought her to completion twice, first with the help of his fingers, the second time with the passion of his tongue stabbing her core and her rocking her hips against his chin, caught in her wanton need. Even now, she watches as her sex clenched around nothing, desperately wanting for him to fill her.

The ruckus of the brawls going on downstairs and the knowledge that someone could barge in at any moment does very little to quell her thirst for the elf as she holds his face against hers and devours his mouth. She tastes the evidence of her pleasure on his lips, licks it and smiles when he pulls out to groan out loud.

Sasuke seems to drop all regal pretension as he takes his flushed organ out of his garments, hard and very big. She chokes on air as he lines their hips together, the tip of his cock bumping against her clit.

His hands are on the back of her thighs, curling her body to accept him. When his skin makes contact with hers, her eyes lift to meet his. 

He looks so beautiful. His eyes are staring directly into hers, his forehead shiny with sweat. 

She's forced to break the eye contact as he plunges into her, her muscles straining with the entire length of him penetrating her little by little. Sasuke loses his smug smile to look between her face and her petite frame receiving him, curling and bending under his strong hips.

He starts moving until her insides accommodate him to the best she can. An elf and a dwarf, she knows by principle, are not meant to couple. That reality is ignored by the two of them as she moans earnestly and he murmurs how fantastic she feels, grinding and thrusting against her. 

His cock feels amazing, shaping and rubbing her walls like her fingers never could before, and his gaze on her is just as good—she never knew an elf could make feel her cherished with the imprint of his kisses on her skin.

Only a few more thrusts later, Sasuke comes and she follows, her fingers circling the bundle of nerves nestled in her pink curls. Sasuke stills inside her, his teeth sinking into her the reddened skin of her breast as his release hits her depths, drawing a mewl out of her throat. She only feels the pain of his bite later, once they both come down from their high.

"I didn't mean to do that," Sasuke says softly, his eyes on her chest. They are as wide as they can be, like the whirlwind of emotions that's going through him is too much all at once to contain. 

"It's alright," she tells him. Her fingers trace the pattern of the bite mark, and she flushes, "I suppose I can keep this as a souvenir."

The mark doesn't fade out until Sasuke leaves for good, returning home far away, to his kingdom where the crown awaits him. If only it were the only trace he left behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i read that female dwarves are pretty uncommon and they are seen as precious by the dwarf "community". imagine how sasuke would be welcomed by sakura's parents when they learn that he's the one who put their grand daughter in sakura😏


End file.
